


2314 Origin

by Existential_forest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nurse Keith (Voltron), Oops, Revolution, Slow Burn, Swearing, This is way too ambitious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_forest/pseuds/Existential_forest
Summary: “They just don’t want us to see where they’re getting the supplies from. “ Keith added absentmindedly, rummaging through his pockets for any left over ration bars, while he contemplated the news announcers on the screen. “Half the fucking time, the goddamn politicians are yapping on about this sorry ass planet dying of ‘over population’ and still those Galrans have enough fucking food. And we have crumbs, tell me how that makes sense, huh? Shiro?”----Just outside their crumbling townhouse, unease and restlessness was settling into the bones of the population. Hushed whispers and discreet glances carried the news of escape, of the promised land. However, even those who believed could not even hope to realise this wish for revolution.(Or a cyberpunk au where Keith and the rest of the gang talk of revolution but when they meet Lance, suddenly it becomes all too real.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erm. I never thought i would actually write this but here we are! Don't expect me to update too often because: SCHOOL. But I do have a rough idea of the direction of this fic. Lance will be introduced next chapter, this was more of a world building/setting the scene kind of chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! <3 
> 
> (Excuse any typos, I will edit this again. I just wanted to get it out there lol. I will also be adding character tags/relationship tags as I go.)

A young black haired man, with curious eyes and an even more curious demeanor hurried along the rain slicked streets. 

A cacophony of noise bombarded his ears, the rough patchwork of the city coming alive for the evening; screams and shouts of excitement echoed down the narrow alley. The earlier showers had completely blurred his vision through the riding goggles; neon street signs and bright lights blended together in a loud, obnoxious and indiscernible mass. Despite his best efforts, the man could feel his breathing becoming shallower. 

The back alleys were still thankfully devoid of any unwanted strangers. Only the distant rumble of the city could be heard, trickling through the narrow passages, like water down a drain. He skidded to a halt. 

“Keith. You’re late.”

“Save it for later Shiro, I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

The aforementioned Shiro stood in the doorway of a dilapidated townhouse, his dark silhouette eclipsing the warm light from within. He sighed and moved aside. Keith slipped past him into the belly of the house, Shiro following him as the door clicked shut behind them.

“You look tired.” The older man’s face was creased in familiar worry.

Keith snorted. “ Yeah, yeah. I know.”

He pulled down his steamy goggles, exposing the cluttered space in front of him. Unsurprisingly, the entire rusty mish-mash of a kitchen gave of a rather sorry air. There seemed to be hardly any space to breathe and yet still enough room for that god awful mustard wallpaper. Keith had done his best to cover it up with as many newspaper clippings, pictures and even gum wrappers as he could; his effort was still futile. The mould still peeked through. 

“Want some? Pidge radioed over and told me you had some trouble with the drones again.” Shiro held what looked like two mugs of coffee but for all Keith knew, they could have been two mugs of cat piss. He shrugged

“Yeah,” Keith said ruefully, accepting the mug from Shiro, “they're sticking their goddamn artificial noses into everything again. Can’t even treat patients properly without one of those bastards claiming it’s a breach of protocol.” He strode over to the tiny kitchen table, pushed up against the window. The sunset was always such an odd colour.

“Yeah, she said something about unlicensed drug administration, sounded kind of worried. ”

“No shit, they don’t even let us get licences. What in the fuck are we supposed to do? Operate without anaesthetic. I don’t have the balls for that.”

Shiro grimaced as he sat down opposite Keith on one of the rickety old stools. “Yeah, I get it, but you made a very risky move shutting them down. Taking direct action can lead to arrest, you know. That is the last thing we need right now.”

“I know, but it was the only thing I could think of.” Keith looked out of the window, eyes training along the smoggy skyline.

“Your gonna get yourself killed oneday, honestly. Did you check up on Pidge?”

“I told her she shouldn’t have come. It wasn’t a good idea, bringing someone so young along.”

“Keith. She doesn’t exactly have anywhere else to go. She’s cooped up in here all day long, nothing except that janky old computer to keep her company.”

“Well maybe it’s better that way. She should have gone to see Hunk instead.”

“Keith.”

The younger man looked up, staring at his brother’s tired eyes, creased around the edges from constant worry, hair white from the neverending stress. Keith and stress seemed to be a package deal, you couldn’t have one without dragging the other along. The burden seemed to weigh so heavily on his brother’s shoulders. Keith could feel the guilt deep in the pit of his stomach.

“I know. I really do and- “ Keith paused, cradling the mug in his still gloved hands, ''she's so great with the patients, Shiro. You should have seen her, knows exactly what she’s doing and all that but-”

“I know she’s young Keith, but we need more people who can handle the drones.”

“She’s a child. Just a goddamn child. It’s sick.”

“Well, that’s life right now Keith.”

“Whatever, let me take a look at your arm.”

Shiro got up reluctantly and followed Keith to the neighbouring room, where he sat down on the edge of a grey mattress balanced on top of four cinder blocks. Shiro fondly referred to it as a bed while Keith rightly said it was as comfortable block of cement. Keith was correct, of course.

“Has it been aching recently?” Keith asked as he pulled off his black riding gloves and took out a pair of blue surgical ones from the cabinet above the bed. He critically examined the bandaged stump where Shiro’s arm had once been. Keith made quick work of the bandages, unwrapping them with ease.

“Not really, no.”

“I already administered something for the inflammation, right?”

“Yeah. I took the pills this morning.”

“Good. I’m surprised it’s healing this way, I thought we’d have problems with hardening arteries but you seem to be in the clear.” Keith gently inspected the healing scar tissue, taking care not to prod anything too harshly.

Shiro had always said Keith was kinder with his patients. Ever since he was a boy, Keith’s tongue had been harsh and abrasive, his short temper was quick to anger his normal peers. And yet in the hospital, he was a saint. Shiro had always been the milder one, the sensible one who took Keith with him after the Gate Accident left the remains of the Earth fragmented and shattered. He had given Keith a home and Keith was grateful for that. Despite this, he still seemed a little cold at times.

“Keith, you should eat. I can redo the bandages myself, don’t worry too much about it.” Shiro said gently.

With a resigned sigh, Keith strode back over to the kitchen in two quick steps; as usual the fridge was empty.

“Shiro did you send the EVA to pick up rations this morning?”

“It’s broken again, I asked Pidge and Hunk to take a look at it but they haven’t had time yet.” Shiro called from the other room; Keith massaged his temples in frustration and closed the fridge’s beige door. 

On top of the ugly thing was an old TV. It was a relic really, a remnant from Earth’s 20th century past and was barely compatible with the Galran tech that was everywhere. Pidge somehow seemed to make everything work. Keith prodded the on button and flopped onto the threadbare sofa opposite the kitchen table.

“I don’t see why we can’t just pick up the rations ourselves. What difference does it make if that stupid machine picks it up or not.”

“Protocol, Keith. It’s just protocol.”

“They just don’t want us to see where they’re getting the supplies from. “ Keith added absentmindedly, rummaging through his pockets for any left over ration bars, while he contemplated the news announcers on the screen. “Half the fucking time, the goddamn politicians are yapping on about this sorry ass planet dying of ‘over population’ and still those Galrans have enough fucking food. And we have crumbs, tell me how that makes sense, huh? Shiro?”

“You know why Keith. We’re as good as unwanted here.” Shiro joined Keith on the sofa; the old thing sagged under their weight.

“I want to go home, Shiro.”

“Me too.” 

Three sharp knocks on the front door broke their sombre contemplation; Shiro dragged himself to the door and punched in the code onto a silver side panel next to the door.

“Oh, hello-”

“You know, Keith I can’t believe you just left me there to deal with the drones, asshole. They almost shot me!”

Keith looked up dumbly, mid chew through a spare ration bar. His eyes had been glued to another misleading reportage on the ‘population crisis’ when Pidge Gunderson had barged into his relatively peaceful living room.

“Oh hey Pidge- look I’m so-”

“Sorry? Don’t think too hard about it, Kogane, you’ll short circuit. I get it, you still need me there for my superior intellect. You can beg for forgiveness later.” The young girl grinned smugly, pulling off her heavy boots and shucking off her huge jacket. She borrowed it from Keith but it really was much too big for her.

“When’s Hunk gonna get here?” Pidge perched herself on the rickety kitchen stool, picking out dust from behind her nails.

“Not sure.” Shiro mumbled from his position on the sofa.

“He finishes at nine but that bitch Dayak might keep him later. Boy can she cook but damn is she sadistic.” Keith replied with a shake of his head.

They all shuddered in unison. Hunk’s boss was terrifying but for a human like Hunk and the rest of them, that kind of high pay was hard to come by. Quitting was out of the question. Alas, they had no choice. 

The TV droned on and on, the noise washing them in awfully produced propaganda and self help machine adverts. The room was silent once again.

“Pidge, you should sleep.” Keith said; her eyes were drooping with fatigue. Even her glasses had slipped off her nose.

“Nuh uh, I’m waiting for Hunk.” Her words were slurred and saturated with sleep. There was no way she was staying awake for more than two minutes. 

“Pidge, you’re still growing! You’ll be a gremlin forever, a tiny midget! You won’t ever be able to ride a speeder!” Keith’s attempt to rile her up had the desired effect.

“Shut the fuck up, hotshot. No one cares. You’re barely the minimum height anyway.”

“Low blow, pigeon, low blow,” mumbled Keith.

“There aren’t any pigeons on this planet, Keith.” 

“Ok.” Shiro reluctantly stood up, cutting Keith off. He surveyed both of their sleepy faces. “I think it’s time both of you go to bed. You’ve had a stressful day with the drones and such. There’s no point staying up for Hunk, I’ll wait for him, don’t worry.”

An angry mumble came from Pidge’s direction but Keith had already gotten up, making his way to the ‘cinderblock bedroom’, dragging his feet as he went. In the corner of the tiny room, there was an old rickety cupboard, which housed a threadbare futon that Keith always slept on. He refused to let Pidge sleep anywhere near the floor. It was out of the question. With a yawn, he pulled out the sorry thing, rolling it out on the wooden floor boards, parallel to the sorry excuse for a bed. 

“Hey Keith.”

“Hmm?” Keith turned to see Pidge standing behind him, blanket it hand. Her hair was standing on end.

“Sorry about today. You know, getting in the way and all that.”

“Take a leaf out of your own book, pidgeon. Don’t think too hard about it.” Keith answered with a sigh, flopping back onto the futon. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. There was new mould up there - great. “It’s not your fault anyway.”

“Yeah.”

Pidge had plopped herself onto the bed, her blanket pulled tight around her narrow shoulders. Shifting slightly, Keith turned to face the little girl.

“Go to sleep Pidge, you need it.”

Pidge smiled slightly and took off her glasses, placing them on the tiny window sill.

“Goodnight, hotshot.”

“Goodnight, pidgeon.” 

If you went back into the living room, you’d find Shiro passed out on the couch, mouth ajar and hands tightly wrapped around the nearest cushion. The sun had already set by now, city lights illuminating his face and tired creases in a neon glow. Hunk would return after a few hours and flop down onto the other threadbare futon, rolled out on the living room floor by Shiro. The air was never cold on Daibazal but all four of them felt the need to wrap themselves up in a blanket, in some sort of familiarity. As if something was missing.

Just outside their crumbling townhouse, unease and restlessness was settling into the bones of the population. Hushed whispers and discreet glances carried the news of escape, of the promised land. However, even those who believed could not even hope to realise this wish for revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quarantine finally drove me to update this thing so I hope you enjoy. This is much too ambitious a project for my skill set but I hope you like it none the less! This is unbeta-ed I must add so excuse the typos, i will probably go back to fix them lmao. 
> 
> Stay safe x

“Hunk you know, I still don’t understand how you can get up so early.”Keith yawned.

“It’s not a matter of wanting to, I’ve got no choice. I’ve got to go soon and you won't even bother to eat.” Hunk was standing next to the tiny stove in their sorry excuse for a kitchen. It was really just an alcove in the main living space, a rather sordid hole-in-the-wall. Oddly enough, he had found some old stew ration packets in the back room, stuffed behind the dingy cupboard and was doing his best to turn it into something edible. 

“Sucks to be you, I guess.”

“Hey Hunk!” Pidge came bounding in, clearly refreshed after yesterday’s stress. She immediately made a beeline for the steaming pot on the stove. 

“Hands off. It’s not ready yet.” Hunk brandished a ladle in Pidge’s general direction. 

“We interrupt you now to bring a special report from the Daibazal Urban County Holding Unit. In the late hours of yesterday evening it was confirmed by acting General Lotor that a dangerous criminal under the alias of the ‘Blue Lion’ escaped when a member of the guard failed to administer the necessary sedative. Said guard has since been detained for their ‘irresponsible behaviour’ but the public has been warned that the man is malicious towards those of Galran descent and caution has been advised. He is described as a tall humanoid...”

With a wave of Pidge’s hand the screen went black. Motion sensor control had been installed as part of a mandatory state network update two weeks prior and despite Pidge’s insistence that it was more government surveillance, Shiro had of course complied. Pidge had sulked and rightfully so. This part of the city was no place for the Galrans to try and control. 

“I love the smell of propaganda in the morning.” Keith muttered while packing his bag, shoving in his nurses apron and two packs of sterile face masks, “Okay, I'm gonna go wake Shiro up, he can’t laze away all morning. Two minutes, Hunk.” His black hair had been scraped back into a ponytail so he could see through his goggles.

“Okay cool. You do that, tell him I’ve left him breakfast on the table.”Hunk grabbed his identification pack and riding goggles and started pulling his boots in the hallway. Keith was back in a few seconds.

“Leave some for me, ‘kay!” Pidge bounded into the tiny space. 

“Yeah, just help yourself. Oh, and can you clean up after me and sign for the EVA? I repaired it last night after you guys went off to bed.” Hunk added, tightening the straps of his bag as Keith waited impatiently by the door. 

“Yep.” Pidge nodded in affirmation, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet. 

“You know how to forge my ID right?”

“Yeah, it’s all good, don’t worry.” Pidge did a little mock salute as Hunk smiled gratefully, following an agitated looking Keith out into the alleyway.

The smoke of the new day was rising through the air. Despite Keith’s vehement hatred of this steaming mess of a metropolis, he couldn’t deny that it was better than what he had back on Earth. His life, or lack thereof, had been a rather morbid existence; both he and Shiro had gladly left that empty husk behind in the windy deserts of Southern Arizona. 

Keith was pulled out of his reverie as Hunk mounted his speeder; the yellow paint was chipped and peeling but it was all they had been able to scavenge from the dumps at the edge of the city. Keith’s own was a cherry red model, a relic from the old pre-colonization days. It was rather clunky but with a bit of tinkering from Hunk and Pidge, it would suffice. 

“I don’t think there will be too many people out today.” Hunk had already pulled on his mask and goggles, so his voice was muffled.

“Yeah, hopefully we can get there in time. You working the late shift again?” Keith enquired as he pulled on his riding gloves, pulling the worn leather down and tightening the straps. 

Hunk gave an affirmative hum. 

“Cool, we split at central then.”

They both powered up their speeders, the light illuminating the dingy alleyway and the revving engines echoing off the walls. Dust swirled beneath the hovering vehicles. Keith gave Hunk one last glance before they were off, speeding to the city centre.

Hunk would then be off to the restaurant and Keith would be making his way to the opposite end of the settlement, to the make-shift extra-terrestrial hospital that had been set up by all non-Galrans. However, it was still mandatory for all working non-Galrans to go through checks at the central federal unit every day for ‘security purposes’. Since only the capital remained inhabitable, this was not too hard to accomplish as the entire population of Daibazal stacked on top of eachother, like sardines in a can. It was a nuisance, but as far as life on Daibazal went, it was a negligible one. 

Thankfully, they both arrived at the grey and imposing building rather promptly.

The process went smoothly today, partly because for once, Keith was not throwing a hissy fit about the injustice. Of course it was not fair, but throwing a temper tantrum would not change anything overnight; in fact it would most likely get him thrown into the Daibazal Central Holding Unit, the place where ‘people like him went’ and just make things more difficult.

Not only that but it would also be detrimental to all the people who now relied on him. Though it was not what most people called a family, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro were all he had left, as well as some comrades in arms he had made at the hospital. He could no longer afford to be so senselessly reckless. They needed him.

“Ok buddy, I’ll see you tonight. Stay out of trouble!”

“You know me, I’m practically an angel.” Keith stuffed his ID pack back into its holder with a chuckle.

Hunk laughed as he sped off into the distance, leaving Keith to smile to himself as he too went on with his day. 

The hospital was a bit further out than Keith would like, but it kept them as far away from the authorities as possible. Not that it was illegal per say, but the drones would report everything they would see as slightly politically inflammatory and they did not need that right now. 

As soon as Keith’s speeder reached the destination, Romelle, one of the other senior ‘nurses’ ran out to greet him. None of them actually had officially licensed permits but Romelle’s skill could be equated to that of a neurosurgeon’s, in Keith's humble opinion. 

Keith primarily worked with victims who had suffered injuries from industry accidents, since so many humans and other non-natives were sent to work in dangerous conditions and many were of course hurt in the process. One of those locations was the mines; no one really knew what they were ‘harvesting’ there but it was arduous work. One of those accidents took Shiro’s arm. 

“Keith, we have a Balmeran female who has a third degree burn due to a mining accident. She requires immediate attention,” She handed him some pristine white coveralls and a pair of gloves. Her eyes were focused as she stared down at a clipboard in her hands.

“Third degree? But their skin is so much thicker than ours.” Keith muttered incredulously as he stepped inside the make-shift tent that formed the main body of the hospital and sterilised his hands. He switched out his riding gloves for the surgical ones and then turned to Romelle, who had followed him inside.

“Well I did say it was serious, didn’t I. I’ve identified her as Shay Vox. I’ve already administered some sedatives but I need to go tend to my patients so I’ll leave you to it.”

Romelle, who was built similarly to Keith, in a humanoid manner, was a total mystery to all who worked there. No one knew where she came from or why she had arrived so suddenly but her help was invaluable. The only thing that made Keith wonder was the strange mark that lay on top of her cheekbones. Those did not look human and he wondered how much she must have had to suffer to need to hide her true identity now. However, they were all secretive in some way here. Every person here had something to hide and their life usually depended on it. 

Rolo, who delivered their medical supplies every week, was equally suspicious and yet people let it slide because the medicine was vital for the lives of their patients. They could not afford to be picky. 

Shay lay on top of a cement block bed, motionless. A nasty burn covered her right leg, the flesh pink, bubbly and blistered; beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and Keith wasted no time in getting to work.

The day passed in a blur after he treated Shay’s wounds; though it was serious, as Romelle had said, she would live. It had not been too much of an issue and Keith was confident that she would recover soon. As he finished up his work, he turned around to survey the rest of the tent. He had another patient to treat soon but they were still being registered by Nyma who worked as their secretary of sorts. Besides, after that horror of a burn wound, intergalactic food poisoning was something he could handle easily. 

There were around twenty assorted medical workers in their tiny hospital, among them people of all backgrounds and descents, all working in tandem to right as many wrongs as they could. It was arduous work but Keith could say that it was worth it; it was worth it to see the relieved, smiling faces of the friends and relatives and patients. Despite the pain it would cause him if he ever lost a life to injury, Keith knew that what he did had merit.

So when he left the tent that day, waving to Romelle, he felt at least some satisfaction. The ice cold focus of the day had melted off her face and she now looked so much younger than before, as she too smiled and waved him off from the opening flaps of the tent.

Keith sighed in relief. The streets were quieter than in the morning but he was still grateful that he didn’t have to take the night shift. Purple streaked the sky and Keith thought it looked like around six, Earth time. Wind rushed around him, drowning out the city. Inhabitants could be seen stumbling along the streets as Keith whizzed above them via the newly built overpass. Smoke filled his nostrils and crept into his faulty goggles. He was almost home. 

As he neared their abode, the houses became more decrepit and down-trodden. The streets became narrower and dirtier. Nearly there. Keith rounded a corner. Oil puddles reflected the neon lights. He could see his front door. 

But when he arrived, pulling off his helmet and excited to see his friends again, there was a figure slumped in their doorway. Keith stopped in his tracks, wary. Their face was shrouded in darkness and he could see blood pooling around their feet. Upon seeing this, Keith immediately jumped off his bike and rushed to their side. Before he could get a good look at what had happened to the figure, a sudden shout startled him.

“Reporting to General Lotor, we have lost sight of the Blue Lion.” A gravelly voice came from around the corner of their alleyway. A bright criss-crossing mesh of torch lights was creeping its way nearer. Keith’s pulse behind to hammer incessantly. 

Blue Lion? The escapee?

Keith took one look at what he could now tell was no more than a boy slumped in his doorway. Were they after this boy?

This has nothing to do with you, Keith. Walk away.

The sound of boots was drawing closer by the second and Keith, the idiot that he was, made a very stupid decison. With fumbling fingers he unlocked the door, hauling in the dead weight of the figure and slamming it behind him, chest heaving. Unsurprisingly, he sank down beside the boy, onto the ground. 

General Lotor?

The calls of what he suspected was the Galran police were still ringing in his ears as he surveyed the limp body beside him. The boy was pale and sickly looking, his hair matted and limbs bony. And most importantly, there was a large gash on his forehead. Keith heard footsteps approaching.

“Keith, you’re back, oh-”

Shiro stared at the two on the ground.

“I- I can explain.”

“What the hell happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lance is here! (ofc keith will nurse him back to health, who do you think I am??) 
> 
> I will update this, hopefully oops.
> 
> Bye x


End file.
